


The Price of Failure

by Ravenstag



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter 14 Spoiler, Choking, Death, Gore, M/M, Questionable Consent, Weird explanation for what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenstag/pseuds/Ravenstag
Summary: Having failed his mission, Ravus finds out the true price of failure. Ardyn is only too happy to show him. FFXV drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've not played through the game yet, please be warned there are spoilers in this. Any mistakes are mine as I have no beta.

* * *

Standing within Zegnautus Keep, the white haired man stared down at the floor. He couldn't remember he last time he'd seen anything more than a monstrous combination of plastic, metal and daemon stumble past him. There hadn't even been sight of the wine haired Chancellor, and he didn't think the day would come when he missed Ardyn Izunia, but in that moment he ached for companionship.

The emperor had changed. There was something sinister about him and Ravus knew all too well that he would be paying for what happened in Altissia. Noctis had still received the blessing of the Hydrean, thanks to his late sister. The thought of her passing still had him choked up. It wouldn't be long before he would see her again, he didn't doubt, especially if the rumours held true and were akin to his experiences of the young Tenebraen lord before.

The price of failure, failing Iedolas Aldercapt, was all too often painful and final. Though it often came swiftly and he had spent a couple of days without any clue of his punishment forthcoming. He expected execution, had resigned himself to an unpleasant end and yet he lived on borrowed time.

He certainly hadn't expected the return of the Chancellor, nor the crashing of lips against his, his own uncalloused hands gripping hold of the face rough with stubble. It was desperate, fiery and filled with an aching need that both shared. One that had been stoked by Ardyn ever since the last heir of the Fleuret family had started rising through the ranks. At first, he has fought back and resisted his charms, but eventually the Chancellor had charmed even the icy lord of Tenebrae.

This felt all too similar to one of the first times they'd been together. Ardyn asserting his dominance with lips, teeth and tongue alone and Ravus fighting back a little, unwilling to cave to the demands of those lips too easily. Especially now, was this his  _last tryst_ with Chancellor Izunia? 

Ravus felt lighter than air as gloved hands made short work of his overcoat, his trousers soon pooled around his ankles. It seemed he wasn't the only impatient one, and he made an unimpressed sound as Ardyn pushed him against the wall, a knee going between his legs. It seemed the man intended to use that for leverage to rip his trousers off, boots flying off at the same time.

Ravus' gasp was indignant and undignified, but he couldn't remain angry at the other for long when he felt a hand cup his cock and stroke it roughly. The mixture of leather and flesh leaving him a moaning mess in seconds, tremors running down his spine. 

Words weren't even exchanged when he felt fingers slicked with lube thrust inside him. In his haze, he didn't even stop to think as to how that had happened, all he knew is it felt good and he wanted more, rocking his hips in encouragement. Ardyn had rewarded him with a third finger, and he spread them slightly to continue to slick up Ravus' hole. 

Coherent thought became a distant memory when those thick fingers crooked and hit his prostate, the slight man wailing in his desire as he bucked forward, head of his own shaft slick wth precome. Standing to attention and begging to be stroked, he had spread his legs further as he felt Ardyn's fingers leave him and lift him up. The head of the reddened shaft rocked against his entrance and then the Chancellor was breaching that ring of muscle.

_It felt too good._

Needing more, he bucked up and then howled in pleasure as a rough and ready pace began. Long fingers dug into Ardyn's shoulders and he made muddled noises into the kiss as their bodies met in a vulgar and carnal sort of dance. The only sounds in the abandoned hallway their grunts, the slap of flesh and the gentle sounds of tongues crashing together.

He didn't last long and Ravus found himself moaning Ardyn's name against the chancellor's lips, body clenching around Ardyn's shaft as thick spurts of seed coated the gloved hand around him. What came next was a surprise, amber eyes flashing in warning as their lips were locked tighter together. No longer was it the pleasure of saliva and tongues on tongues. Something foul tasting, black and blue ichor that made Ravus feel as if he were choking, drowning, passed from Ardyn's mouth into his. He tried to swallow to stop it, but found he couldn't, especially as Ardyn thrust up three more times into his warm body. Apparently, this turn of events had helped Ardyn reach his end. 

Coughing and spluttering, he found himself on the floor, the black liquid inside him burning, changing, morphing him. Into some kind of monster? What was Ardyn if he could do something as terrifying as this?

Amber eyes stared down at the struggling body as Ardyn stood there, still fully clothed and now tucked away, laughing at the discomfort in Ravus' eyes as he coughed up black viscous liquid, his unclothed body covered in the results of a final tryst between them both. "It's a pity, Ravus, I was hoping that the emperor would let me keep you." The first words spoken other than moans and grunts.

"You would have made such a good pet, but it is not my place to question his will or get attached to those he has condemned to die. Only, he sees a little more use to you in these last moments. Let us see the wondrous creature you will become try to succeed once more for the glory of the Empire. Only, this time..." There was a threatening edge to the smirk that appeared on his face, telling him without words that he would not be safe, even in the hereafter if he failed. "...do not let me down."

With that, Ardyn left him for the last time.

He didn't know how long he had twisted in agony, body contorting and horn sprouting from his head. In time, Ravus stumbled towards the group surrounding the Crown Prince, black and blue ichor dripping from half of his body, a fearsome change thanks to Ardyn. Movements unsteady, he advanced forward, the light slowly dying within pale eyes.  

His final plea, a simple request to the assembled group, the King and his Crownsguard. The last vestiges of his consciousness that he held onto, before all faded into darkness and he attacked.

"Kill me... let it end."


End file.
